The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to controlling access to areas in a video game.
Video games provide enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities, including those that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to the activity or its surroundings being in the realm of fantasy.
Video games may provide many virtual areas that virtual characters under the control of game players may access. Some of the virtual areas may require the game character to perform particular actions. In a multicharacter or a cooperative multiplayer game, however, repetitively requiring different game characters to perform the game particular actions may detract from game play enjoyment.